The present invention relates to spools for holding wire, rope and similar materials and, in particular, to a collapsible spool.
Numerous spools are known in the prior art. Such spools typically include a hub around which rope, wire or similar material is wound. The hub is typically bordered by flanges, walls or similar structures for containing the material in a defined area about the hub.
Typically, the spools are manufactured by one party and shipped to another party for use, where the desired material is wound on the spool. As with shipping other products, it is often desirable to minimize the space utilized during shipping, thereby lowering shipping costs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spool for winding wire, rope or similar materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spool that reduces the amount of space needed for shipping the spool.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a spool having a plurality of plates, a slot formed in each of the plates and a tab extending from each of the plates through the slot of another one of the plates. The slots may include a plurality of segments.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, each of the tabs includes at least one ear formed thereon. The ears are in a first position which allows them to pass through the slots with the tabs, and are moved to a second position after the tabs are inserted through the slots. In the second position, the ears cannot be pulled back through the slots.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a pair of legs extends from each of the plates. The legs include tie-off holes for securing the end of the wire or other material to the spool after it is wound thereon.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, each of the tabs includes a tongue thereon. Each of the tongues flexes toward the tab it is on as that tab is inserted through one of the slots. The tongues flex away from the tabs after the tabs are inserted through the slots.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a lip is located adjacent each of the slots. The lips are located so as to press the tongues toward the tabs on which they are located as the tabs are inserted in the slots. The lips bend the tongues away from the tabs when the tabs are pulled back through the slots without first compressing the tongues toward the tabs.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a spool comprises a first plate, a second plate and a plurality of plates pivotally joined between the first and second plates such that said spool may be pivoted between a collapsed position and an assembled position. The first and second plates include means for joining said first and second plates when the spool is in the assembled position. The means may include a tab and slot arrangement. Each plate may also include a recessed area for nesting with a corresponding area on an adjacent plate when the spool is in the collapsed position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will now be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.